


沪上怪谈实录

by Passavior



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior
Summary: 神灵已死，勿念永生





	1. Chapter 1

2018年末，上海落雨，上海总是下雨，魔都结界转化的台风都分布在了四季。洋山港码头设施保安员雨夜听到炸雷，准确说，他以340m/s的速度损失听力，只能从战栗的空气中、战栗的大地上感受到雷声，他成为战栗的一份子。他害怕是龙门吊塌了，于是不顾大雨冲出值班室去看，雨势太猛烈，他很难睁开眼睛，一开始还以为远处的光是船灯，但几个小时前气象局发来预报，洋山按三级响应封港，所有船只不允许出入。等他走近一点，光熄了，朦胧可见码头近海耸起一座山，像是鲸鱼搁浅，港口搁浅事件非常罕见，于是保安给指挥中心打了个电话，指挥中心不敢轻举妄动，通知了上海渔业局，上海渔业局又转交到舟山当地。凌晨三点过七分，整个洋山港一期拉起了警戒线，暴闪灯红蓝交错的射光在雨幕中有种星球大战的气氛，一辆警车上下来两个穿着黑色风衣的人，都没有打伞，暴雨却一滴也不落到他们身上，其中一个风衣底下是件花衬衫，扣子开到胸口，活像刚从阳光沙滩飞回来的花花公子，鼻梁上还架一副金丝边墨镜。花衬衫仰头看着一直蜿蜒到港口尽头海中的巨大黑影，雨水从黑影体表流下，在地面晕开石油般的痕迹，他的同伴小声问：“是我想的那个吗？”

“嗯哪。”花衬衫回答，“往后提到今天，可以称呼它，洋山坠龙日。”

龙的头颅有三四米高，长须像拖在地上的消防水管，眼睛紧闭，看不出是否还有生气。花衬衫走上前，触摸龙的体表，它身上包裹着一层黏湿腥臭的黑色油性液体，经人手抹去，才看得见底下鳞片银色一闪，随后又被流下来的黑油覆盖。花衬衫搓了搓手指，黑油挥发，消散在雨幕中。

“崖山之后龙种断绝，没成想我这辈子还能一睹真容。”另一个黑风衣长着一副笑模样，咂舌道，“当真是道统没落，连半神也为邪祟缠身啦。”

“太平盛世的瞎说什么呢。”花衬衫半真半假嘘了一声，回头向警方负责人道，“可以运，清一艘吃得住的大船来，走水路。”

警方有些不放心：“这么大的浪，船顶得住？”

“要不怎么我们司长亲自过来呢。”笑脸说，“放心啦小哥，你还信不过魔都结界吗？”

洋山港最不缺的就是运力，当即根据花衬衫的指挥，数十台吊车同时开工，工人把钢索往龙身上绕的时候还提心吊胆，生怕触怒神灵，然而它直到被安放在远洋油轮甲板上也没有睁一睁眼睛。和人力制造的庞然大物相比，传说也显得微不足道。龙躺过的地面黑油很快流去，只印下金色的纹路在夜色中反光，港区工程师问花衬衫这东西有害没有，要不要重新铺路，花衬衫的墨镜沉吟片刻，龙血玄黄，这爻象大凶啊——没关系，现在不兴搞迷信了，你当个警醒留着吧。

三级响应的警报声中，油轮驶离了洋山港，彼时大多数人都尚在梦中，微博上#洋山坠龙#的热搜挂了不到半个小时，就被悄悄撤下。暴风雨的海面升起道道巨浪，苍白闪电击中浪头，在黑暗的视界中流窜，好像天地震怒，要将这艘逆动的船永远沉至大海深处，然而接近船身方圆，暴雨骇浪立刻被某种力量削弱，连雷声也听得闷。花衬衫绕着一动不动盘卧的龙转了一圈，望望外面风浪，自言自语道：“年纪轻轻的，才长了四只爪子呢，就能犯多大错，皇天后土也容你不得。”

笑脸打着电话过来，一副不怕被雷劈死的模样，扯着嗓子喊：“飞哥！屋漏偏逢连夜雨，崇明区报告结界失准！”

龙血卦还真是不得不信了。

花衬衫也喊回去：“顶着！我们这暴风墙一会儿登陆崇明了！”

笑脸把他的话传过去，片刻后挂了电话回来，凑在他身边：“哥诶，我给你算算，一会儿，重构结界，龙行带水，天罚布雷，还加一个秽血业障，四样，你顶不顶得住啊？”

花衬衫挠了挠头，他头发长，随便扎了个马尾，好几络散发挂在脸侧，倒不像什么得道高人，像个年近不惑的暴走族，从墨镜后头飞了个眼刀：“你刚刚不还在警察面前吹我呢吗？”

“面子，面子工程。万一官爷们不信了，我们经费上哪搞去。”笑脸叹了口气，“你说太平盛世吧，确实，几百年没见到龙现身了，可人家‘薄日月，伏光景’的，困了浅滩，还被我们拉到江南造船厂的航母坞去当科学实验体，大不敬重，我老觉得要遭报应。”

“报应都死了亲爹了。”花衬衫冷冷地说，“人事还管不过来，谁关心老天爷怎么样，老天爷也不见得关心你。”

轰地一声，天空塌角，一道电柱从高空直贯下来，像劈开鸿蒙的巨剑，深深插进海洋之中，形成持续数秒的天地通路。花衬衫头发向后飞起，人人在强光下遮住眼睛，他却摘下墨镜，两眼黑不见底，迎面巨浪霎时分开，在无形的壁垒上撞得粉碎，海面上回荡着嗡嗡震鸣。自嵊泗列岛驶向崇明，海路不远，但海况越来越紧急，雷声鼓脚急促，半个天空都被密密麻麻的闪电照得通亮，船几乎是在两面浪形成的狭巷中穿行，正常人早应在如此的伟力下心神溃散，船员脸上却毫无触动，向笑脸报告：“十分钟之后就要入坞了。”

“不能带这种风暴登陆，我要去管大结界，你分心撑一下。”花衬衫转身往船头走。笑脸顿时哭丧起来：“哥！我在开船啊！我不开船这个等级的天威我也不行啊！”

“就十分钟！”花衬衫的声音从船头飘过来，话音未落，笼罩油轮的力量忽然撤去，一个浪头倾斜在甲板上，整艘船都向反方向打晃，笑脸一下没站稳，赶紧抓东西稳定自己，重新把结界撑起来。他的力量确实不足以保护油轮安全，刚站起身，甲板又被浪刷了一道，龙固定在上面的身躯都随之震动，笑脸才发现自己抓了人家龙须，赶紧撒手，又连连作揖道歉。

这十分钟可以说是笑脸人生中最漫长的十分钟，他扒着栏杆，一秒一秒倒数进入魔都结界的时间，油轮结构咯吱作响，被巨浪反复揉打，雷柱贯入海面的距离也离船身越来越近，推到极限的力量输出令人头痛欲裂，闪电向甲板刺下的时候，他几乎以为自己要葬身于此，然而就在要碰到龙背的瞬间，呜地一声偏转开来，再次遁入海中。笑脸挣起身，花衬衫单膝跪在地上，风衣不知道去了哪里，他浑身湿透，衣物紧贴身躯，显出精健的肌肉线条，呸了一声：“皇天急眼了，怕收不得这条龙的命，这么大的磔雷也敢降在近海？我倒偏不要它如愿！”

说话间，他又接了三四道雷下去，呛出一口心血。笑脸在满耳的电流声中对他大喊：“你疯了你，你这要损修行的——！”

最后向他们坠落下来的闪电与油轮等宽，呈现出一种寂静的紫色，笑脸的声音被吞没，然而在人类的眼睛里，他们看见光怪陆离的电离场中亮起了两轮金焰，龙睁开眼睛，身上钢索纷纷绷断，向天空中一跃而起，与紫雷接触的瞬间，所有俯身的邪祟都嘶叫着消散，现出银白炫目的原相，多少年来人类在黄浦江上燃放的所有烟花，也不及这一刻天雷崩解的万分之一，反射向云层的雷光像无数游动的流星，最终在映出熹微红光的东方消散。

“……操。”花衬衫傻乎乎地看着龙从天空中掉下来，雨势已经减弱，他没想起来要撑起结界。龙落下来的景象像是慢动作，尾巴和背上的白鬃都随风轻轻飞扬，金色血液拉出漫长的彗尾，然后轰地一声，在海面上砸出惊天动静。

“咋办，哥，捞吗？”笑脸也张大嘴瞪着。

“操，赶紧的！”

等油轮终于载着龙驶进船坞时，天已经蒙蒙亮了，军方保密部门接手了转运，把再度陷入昏迷的龙安置在试验潜艇的特制水舱内，黑油形状的邪祟被清除，银龙漂亮得像幽浮在水舱中的一条丝带，经受雷击后鳞甲片片脱落，裂开狰狞的伤口，正在不断逸散出金雾。

旁边走过来一名穿白大褂的眼镜男，自我介绍是这次临时科研所的牵头人，研究古脊椎生物的，向花衬衫伸出手：“敢问阁下是？”

花衬衫还在看水舱里的龙，皱着眉转过来，他神情一沉看起来生人勿近，双方握手，一触即离：“三道观察司，刘令飞。”

“喔！”眼镜男推一下眼镜，“您就是搞玄学那边的……”

刘令飞掏出墨镜戴上，像个瞎子一样不知礼仪为何物地直视对方：“都是靠存真假设混饭吃的，彼此彼此。”

眼镜男皮笑肉不笑：“您真的相信龙是神灵吗？”

“我相信我眼睛能看到的一切。”刘令飞继续看水舱，许多仪器推了上去，科学家们围成一圈激烈辩论。他把手按在透明的壁上，水体传导不可见的波纹，将龙须吹动，但金色的世界已经关闭，并不为任何呼唤开启。

“太信任自己的人，最终都会发现为执念蒙蔽。”眼睛男对他轻一鞠躬，“无论如何，临时科研所希望与您合作愉快。”

刘令飞这时并没有打哑谜的心情。他手藏进口袋，冰凉光滑的鳞片有他手掌大小，在三道司内部的古籍中，记载着关于龙鳞的秘密，无论离开龙身多远，都依然和龙保持着联系。

换句话说，只要懂得办法，你也可以永远据有一条龙。


	2. Chapter 2

他站在一座荒崖上，草木尽枯，后土不仁，养不活半点生灵，天空堆积阴霾，烂絮一般的远天浮动着隐隐的雷光。荒崖之下，黑色大海缓慢翻腾，蒸腾的恶臭令他一阵不适，不过他没有退开。

他进入这里是为了寻找潜入海中的龙。许久之前，天空与海洋仍为一体，龙在澄澈中穿梭，人类诞生后，便与它们缘悭一面，少帝曾梦见群龙向海底沉没，自己也最终跳海身亡，这是关于龙最后的记载。现在他捕捉到了这一失落种族的踪迹。

海面上划过银光，一只四爪龙撞破封锁冲向天空，修长的身体在空中拧转，沾在它身上的海水被暂时甩离，与其说是海水，不如说是沸腾的邪祟，像蝗群不肯放弃到手的猎物，紧紧跟随着它。龙身呈现出明亮的银色，在沉闷的天地间分外耀眼，但邪祟的力量过于强大，龙翻转腾挪，始终无处可逃，当它过于接近天穹，云层中便响起警告般的雷声。龙在空中纠缠片刻，发出一声悲鸣，不得不向已经死去的大地飞过来。接近荒崖之时，他伸出一只手，于荒崖前张开屏障，龙从中穿过，邪祟则如甩在玻璃窗上的大团墨迹，啪地炸开，然后滑落下去，在半空中消失。浑身猛然一轻的银龙刹住车，扭过头来向后看，它眼睛是两团没有焦点的纯焰，却显露出一种非常拟人的疑惑。

他在龙看见自己之前离开了。

刘令飞坐进车里，把完全湿透的夹克脱了丢副驾驶，不怕冷地只穿着一件运动T恤，真皮座椅他也不心疼。自坠龙那夜以来，雨势始终未歇，三道司天天都在收到警报，城市太大，总是有哪里会出问题，他不仅要负责全市结界稳定，同样也需要处理阴阳失衡后的异常状况，从地府回来难免搞得一身是水。手机这时候才有信号，猛跳出十几条消息，龙坞通知他过去开会。

三道司挂着编制，却和政府关系疏远，维持着道家爱信不信的冷酷态度，也始终享受自己在主流之外的僻静视角。刘令飞做这一行只是因为“老子乐意”，毕竟当台风为你调头的时候，总有点恨昔人不见吾狂耳的快感。他回拨电话：“喂？哎，我才看到，你们会开完了？”

那头办公室秘书接起来：“不好意思，我们不知道什么时候能联系上你。今天表决一个实验进程，已经多数通过了。”

“什么实验？”刘令飞往龙坞赶，街道上积水已经很深，路政和交警全城出动，忙得焦头烂额，他开过十字路口还看到一场交通事故，血迹四处流淌，死者刚离体的魂魄茫然站在雨中。

“当面说吧。”秘书含糊其辞。

和政府关系疏远就体现在这里。刘令飞心里总有点不妙的预感，龙始终没有醒来，所有数据归零，科研所气氛紧张。那天夜里异常的雷暴不可能完全瞒过人眼，最远到宁波都有人留下影音资料，有些人甚至拍到了龙的影子，质问为什么要封锁消息，他手下擅长精神控制的都被拉去了网警部门，笑脸也不意外。但堵到最后，仍然要给出说法。

他一进龙坞，抓住秘书就问情况，吓得对方挣了一下没挣脱：“你找我干啥——科研所那边要执行放电实验。”

“放电实验？”刘令飞看了一眼正在布线的工作人员，这电缆粗到他还以为在安装什么轨道武器，“是我想的那个意思吗？”

“在科学上可以刺激生理功能唤醒意识，在你们这儿也是驱邪正灵嘛……哎！老刘！”

刘令飞撒开秘书，跨过满地线缆去找眼镜男，眼镜男本来背对着他，可能感觉到一阵杀气直贯天灵盖，及时转过身，还露出一个公事公办的微笑：“司长回来的正好，实验三分钟内就可以开始了。”

“龙是先天存在，具有人类科学不能解释的构造，放电传导与你设想的绝不会相同。”刘令飞劈头道，看着眼镜男的表情，感觉肝火开始上升，“好，我知道咱俩谁也说服不了谁，起码从人道上考虑，它是为了不把磔雷带进城市才以身去接的，现在你们要去电它？”

眼镜男一副不受威胁的样子：“第一，这正说明放电对它有效。第二，按照您的观念，天罚有定，本来就是这条龙自己引起的雷，可不要给我扣上什么道德负担。”

他推了一下眼镜：“您自己当时身在油轮上，难不成认为会欠龙什么人情吗？”

刘令飞顿时有种强烈的把眼镜震爆的冲动。秘书追上来拉了一下他胳膊：“这是会议已经通过的决议，你得尊重我们这个社会的规则。”

“按照规则，我有权对不合理的决议提出质疑。”

秘书苦笑，把他从眼镜男面前拉开：“我们也不愿意操之过急的嘛……但是上头催得紧，这条龙不可能一直被藏在造船厂里，保持对超自然现象的保密庇护已经引起公众乃至国际社会不满了。”

电路已经连接到水舱上。秘书对他附耳：“而且你们三道司的成果根本不公开，这我也说不过去啊。”

刘令飞闭眼进入龙的精神世界，这个时候一天到晚戴着墨镜的好处就体现出来了，秘书还在旁边絮絮叨叨。他置身于荒崖之上，银龙又潜入了海中，无论多少次受邪祟折磨，它总是回到海里，不知疲倦，也仿佛不知道痛苦。他没等多久，银龙再次破开海面，腾身飞向天空，但这次不需要他出手，龙的身体在半空中凝住，浮起的电光将遍身污浊震散，它痛苦的吼声直传到荒崖上。

这场景和那夜一模一样。紫宸无顾念，生灵无慈悲。

刘令飞睁开眼睛，第一次放电实验已经开始，电压表的指针逐渐移动，水舱之中的龙尚没有反应，围着它的研究员高声通报数据。

他没有动，他知道自己只需要动一下意念就能将所有人从水舱边清走，连他妈的磔雷也要劈到最后一道才能阻止他。但这个社会的规则，规则，让他从地府回到人间，继续作为一个人活着，也让他站在纸糊的牢笼背后，假装并不具有撕碎一切的力量。

雷电破魔。银龙向海面坠落。

“当量不足，实验体无反应，请求提高输出。”

“请求同意。”

它的精神世界没有日月，时间失去意义，天空永远压抑，海洋是邪祟本身，大地已经枯萎。它自己是这个世界唯一的光。

放电实验的间隙很短，不够它重振旗鼓起飞，尚在海面上电光便已扩散开去，邪祟因之退避，没有海面的阻隔，刘令飞看着它落下去，鳞甲飞散，鲜血如旗帜，眼中火焰不肯熄灭，终究为黑暗吞没。

他想起自己站在黄浦江边，城市拉响警报，繁华外滩空无一人，气象云图上台风正在接近，高高云墙像世界边缘，看起来不会为任何事偏转。以一己之力对抗天威，对抗宿命，对抗终究无动于衷的一切。

“够了！”他听见自己吼，用听见是因为电流正在通过他的身体，使他产生剧烈的耳鸣。刘令飞没想到这帮他妈的傻逼已经把输出量拉得这么高，以至于穿透了他的防御，他也不是有意要以肉身和龙同甘共苦。他把接线拔下来，咬肌暴突，冷汗顺着脸侧滑进衣领，手握着通电线活像操雷的萨守坚，墨镜悄然崩碎，周围所有人目瞪口呆，他转动视线，没有人敢看他的眼睛。

“关掉电闸。”刘令飞感觉自己嗓子都电沙了，龙在船上接去的那一道磔雷，到底还是落到了他身上。眼镜男第一个反应过来，忙不迭地把电闸关了，他往后趔趄一步，靠在水舱上，水舱微微震动，他听见脑后有水响，周围爆发出惊呼，于是费力转过头去。

男人眼眸中的金色正在淡去，他在水中的姿态就像是飞行，将手掌按在舱壁上，苍白细长，掌心有珠玉般的细鳞。面色无悲无喜，不曾知晓人间所有情态，垂下眼神看见水舱前的人，睫毛比羽翼还要轻渺。

他跳下荒崖，沿着泥滩行走，邪祟海潮般退开，银龙卧在泥地上，从海中伸出，在它身上蠕动的手臂像被无形利刃斩断，它挣扎起半身，注视着走来的人，日轮般的眼眸中映出黑色的身影。

“为什么它们怕你？”龙问他，声音厚厚的，但听起来还是个小年轻。

“你不知道吗？”他伸出手，龙有些犹豫，试探着把鼻梁贴在他手掌上，鳞片冰凉，呼吸温热。他挠了挠龙长长吻部上粗糙的鳞甲，龙一下把头拿开了，打了个喷嚏，吹得周围一阵飞沙走石。

龙站起身，准确说，是腾身浮起来，它飞舞似乎并不需要任何理智的因素，绕着他转了一圈，像银白鳞片和飘动鬃毛的华丽帘幕，他的头发因此被吹动。龙特别认真地观察他，“你特别黑。”

“胡说，我白着呢。”他听得想笑。

龙又把头凑在他身上，人类的身体还没有它一只眼睛大，它碰一下就移开了，好像对接触非常谨慎：“你和它们一样。”

刘令飞看着漆黑一片的邪祟之海，隔着水舱与变化人身的龙合掌，男人睫毛颤动，下意识后退，与他保持距离，刘令飞微微一笑：“怕什么，你不是一直想扎进海底吗？”

“我可以带你去看。”


	3. Chapter 3

郑云龙——名字是龙自己在纸上写的——被几名精明利索的化妆师围着，手抬起来像成衣偶，安静乖顺地任他们往身上比划，衬衣领子不好，西装外套肩宽不够，裤子短了，拿来黄琥珀的领针和袖口，都不衬他眼睛里一点金芒。化妆师嘀嘀咕咕，奔来跑去，他眨着眼睛，越过他们头顶看站在窗边打电话的人。

因为是正式场合，刘令飞也穿了西装，自备的，大概率是量体裁的，显得他后背非常可靠，头发往后梳，被发胶固定成根根分明的背头。给一条龙开新闻发布会真是这个年代的轶事之一，前几日政府把他的龙形和人形都公开，火速在网络上拥有了一个民间后援会，落难的年轻神灵，他尖尖的耳廓还有没变化的鳍边，头发放下来的时候就像穿过微云的掐牙月亮。

刘令飞打完电话，不注意地皱着眉头，化妆师在给郑云龙打领结，踮起脚够得费力，郑云龙看见他转过来了，指了他一下，化妆师茫然回头，问道：“他打？”

郑云龙点了点头。

刘令飞上来给他打了个自己常用的结，手指利索，刷拉一下顶紧郑云龙脖子，阻止化妆师继续精益求精：“可以，他已经漂亮到不像个变都变不完全的人了。前头在催了，上吧。”

发布会现场座无虚席，郑云龙跟着发言人上台，镁光灯闪得一片白地，他拉开椅子坐好，脸都没侧一下，还是看不出任何表情，有一点酷。

发言人说：“本次发布会不接受记者提问。”

下面一片失望的叹息。发言人开始念稿子，这稿子还是刘令飞之前代表三道司在内部做报告的时候写的，戊戌土命，本不祸于水，降雨异常，阴孽孳生，种种现象还需要进一步调查，龙生乾坤，游离三道，可为助益。他神神叨叨一大通，对眼镜男嘿嘿一笑。龙化人形后，人类终于意识到这不是某种功能性灭绝物种的重新发现，而是隐没在历史中的另一个世界，正向文明缓缓打开大幕。

今天的发布会，将正式宣布与超自然生物建立关系。

刘令飞穿过大厅后的阴影，推开门出去。雨声不绝，上海笼罩在一种行将倾颓的腐败意味中，刚刚手下打电话，汇报大阵即将完成，将以龙为核心，驱转阴阳，止歇风雨。但这场雨本就来得古怪，郑云龙更是始终不肯说他是为何搁浅在洋山港，逼急了就装听不懂人话，刘令飞气不打一处来，说那你跳海去吧你疼去吧，往泥滩上一躺，小银龙非不跳了，把脑袋搁他肚子上，差点没叫他立毙当场，说那你先兑现承诺。谈判就卡在这儿。

他想到这儿，戒烟挺久了，又有点想复吸的念头。

会议厅传来热烈掌声，刘令飞侧身往僻静处走，不一会散场的人流喧闹着出来，又喧闹着散开，他站在廊下看着人群，隔着中庭雨幕，模糊又光鲜。脚步声轻轻接近他，郑云龙不知道从哪儿溜过来，学着他的样子，深沉地眺望远方。

刘令飞捅一下他胳膊：“怎么样？”

郑云龙点了点头，又摇头，人身讲话还不熟练：“晃眼睛。”

“我墨镜没了，不然借你戴上去。戴墨镜开发布会，算你头一份儿。”

郑云龙伸出一只手，在他面前晃了晃，手腕一翻，捏着他的金丝边儿蓝墨镜，像变个小魔术。刘令飞目瞪口呆，郑云龙人身做表情也不熟练，还是酷酷的，把墨镜架自己鼻梁上，隔着墨镜刘令飞都看到他得意的眼神。

“靠，你这是哪儿来的？”

“不见的东西，海潮送回来。”郑云龙说，“你为什么戴？”

刘令飞不回答，看起来很凶：“还我！”

郑云龙一撇嘴，摘下来递到他面前，龙的眼睛每次看见都那么美丽，金色的内核在深处搏动。刘令飞没接，转身走了，郑云龙继续跟着他：“去哪？”

“大阵试点，杨浦区。”

“开车吗？”

刘令飞摸车钥匙，“不然呢？”

下一秒，他晃得差点向前摔倒，赶紧抓住旁边珊瑚柱一样的龙角。视野急速拔高，雨点像箭矢擦过他紧急张开的屏障，大地无限延展，人群和建筑，都缩为渺小的像素点，黄浦江穿过城市，汇进苍茫的东海。龙飞得太高，接近结界顶端，云层中开始酝酿雷霆，刘令飞揪着他的鬃毛：“上海市内净空啊！一会空军骂死我！”

龙喉间呼噜，猛地一仰头，径直穿过结界，冲进铅灰色的积云中。

上海上空的云层厚度超乎想象，雷暴密集，一切飞行器不允许越过结界高度，也许皇天都没想到谁的胆子这么大，顷刻间，展露在他们眼前的仿佛是璀璨星空，又像置身深海水母群中，但这只是一瞬间。下一秒，所有星辰动摇，化作无数流星坠落，全是成型的闪电链，龙敏捷地在其中腾挪，犹如一根穿网的针，闪电与他擦身而过，偶尔实在不能闪避，屏障也能够将其击偏。在云中飞行仅仅数十秒，龙降低高度，回到结界中，已经抵达了试点上空。

龙把刘令飞放到地上，自己变回人身，墨镜还戴着，竖了个拇指：“滴滴。”

刘令飞被他绝倒，眼前还是乱闪的电光，简直不知道说什么好：“……很快。下次还是坐车吧。”

“你名字。”郑云龙关心乘客的反馈，“喜欢飞。”

刘令飞叹气：“谢谢喜欢。但现在天空危险。”

“跟你飞，你挡得住。”

“别勾我。”刘令飞警告他，“当心我把你关结界里面，一辈子不让你出去。”

试点规模不大，主要是测试一下通路，街道短暂封闭，龙落下来的时候现场的三道司员工都吓了一跳，还以为他要本身作法，用不着这么大张旗鼓。郑云龙站在阵眼，把墨镜摘下来插胸前口袋，眸中金芒扩张，虹膜像炭火复苏，烧透为人的伪装，细细鳞片从耳廓爬上脸颊，地面开始震动。

阵纹逐一亮起，自圆周旋转，指向他脚下，他张开双臂，阵光汇作一点，直冲云霄。世间灵力衰微，人类是三道弃子，早已失去沟通万物的能力，而宗教被现代文明取代后，更再未见过如此景象。虽活在这天地中，亦与混沌无异。

雨势渐渐转弱，最后收住，云层向四周散去，露出一角瓦蓝的天空。测试成功，远远打着伞的围观群众欢呼起来，手机闪光灯一阵阵亮，刘令飞已经习惯这帮看热闹不要命的市民，反正也拍不到他，问旁边布阵的人：“能用吗？”

那人非常兴奋：“成啦！顺带还把本地的邪祟净化了，一阵多用，我看我可以去申请专利！”

“是吗？”刘令飞搓搓手指，确实没有反应，他有些疑惑地盯着阵纹看，“这……你这怎么看也没有驱邪的效果啊？”

“咳，司长，你就不要拆穿我——雨障驱散，阴阳调和，自然就断了邪祟，这也正常。”

刘令飞信他个鬼，眯起眼睛看郑云龙走过来，郑云龙本来高高兴兴，对上他眼神，顿时警觉：“怎么？”

“你问我为什么戴墨镜，你没发现他们都不看我眼睛？”

郑云龙认真看了一会：“很黑。”

刘令飞扣住他手腕，心里默念最好不要是我想的那回事，然而顺着他接触部位以下，开始流出石油一样粘稠腥臭的黑色液体，郑云龙猛地往回抽手，没抽动，邪祟在滴落到地面之前停住，违反重力上浮，在刘令飞身边打转，郑云龙着急：“墨镜还你！你撒手！”

“你光看到黑，没看到地府的悬壁飞殿？桥梁已断，深渊无极，里面所有的人，都要万劫不得超生！”

刘令飞抽掉最后一丝邪祟，反手一捞，像抓住一只灌满石油的气球，噗一下捏碎，烟尘啸叫，四散而去，不过见方土地，竟已经浸着这么多的邪祟。郑云龙手腕都被他捏红，气得话都说顺利了：“你把它们放了，过不了多久这儿又要下雨！”

刘令飞不理他，冷森森宣布：“试点失败，重做。”

三道司的人一句话不敢多说，唯唯诺诺。郑云龙拦在刘令飞面前：“怎么就失败了，你不来这一出，我已经成功了！”

刘令飞绕开他，对围观群众吼：“看什么看拍什么拍！叫警察抓你们了！”

围观群众哪里怕他，围观群众现在超自然现象都不怕了，一个小姑娘挥挥手：“诶帅哥！为啥你留影是黑的啊？”

刘令飞掏手机开始叫人清场。人群在警察的半劝半赶下遗憾离开。郑云龙低声说：“你自己这样了……难道不希望他们都活下去？”

“你救不了所有人。”刘令飞简短回答。

郑云龙眼睛非常失望：“天道不许我，你也不许我吗？”

刘令飞还没来得及答话，天空中一道炸雷，雨滴在了他鼻尖上。

“听见了吗？这就是回答。”


	4. Chapter 4

多少年来没人跟龙打过交道，刘令飞也一样，低估了这个种族的倔脾气。郑云龙听了他的话，转身飞走，手下问他：“还继续做吗？”刘令飞恶声恶气：“做啊！了不起轨道炮拖过来和皇天对轰！”

几分钟后他电话被打爆，向他汇报银龙在浦东新区东方明珠那儿兴风作浪，把暴雨倒吸，在城市上空形成水龙卷。在魔都结界内搞小台风，这不是太岁头上动土吗，太岁想起自己车还在几个区之外，只好搭警车往事发地赶，一路上就看见天空中风云撕扯，雨幕向上汇聚，暴风眼附近甚至地面都被吸干，邪祟挟裹雨水，和银龙绞在一处，像两条龙大打出手，银龙咬住它咽喉，将它往结界外拖，雷暴已经形成漩涡，时刻准备把这两条孽龙同时劈个魂飞魄散。

刘令飞心想，干脆结界一开给你俩行个方便算了。

话虽如此，他还是转头叮嘱警察：“疏散一下高层人员，一会雷引下来，难以把握波及范围。”

龙在高空，他的意志无法触及那么远，搭东方明珠的观光电梯上去，先损失了自己的上海本地人户籍。其实刘令飞童年时候还是来过这里，但童年，家庭，对他来说都久远得像开埠之前，城市的变化只是弹指一挥间，又仿佛早已静止。观光电梯上行，视界越来越暗，云墨与潮气吞没建筑物，轿厢不住摇晃，他按停电梯自己往上跑，龙吼和雷声交织一处，震耳欲聋，口袋里的龙鳞滚烫，他摸出来拿在手里，顷刻就把手指烫伤。

郑云龙这条傻龙，居然现在都没发现他有自己的鳞片。

等他抵达东方明珠顶层，外面已经昏暗得看不清任何东西，偶尔闪电爬过，才照亮云雾中龙的影子，这一瞬间，他前所未有对自己的力量产生了怀疑，银龙和邪祟缠得难解难分，他是否来得及在雷击的刹那出手？

来不及多想了，龙飞行的速度奇快，即将突破结界上缘，云层中简直像打开歼星巨炮的炮口，闪电与之相比就像跳动的电弧，他在结界上划出一道薄弱的波动，希望银龙能够明白他的意思。

结界突破。满眼明光大盛，刘令飞闭上眼睛，下一刻就已站在万仞峭壁之前的虚空中，脚下深渊不见归路，横渡彼岸的桥梁已经风化，只延伸至深渊半路，峭壁上悬空宫殿层叠勾连，黑洞洞口舌喷出阴风。他没往后看，单伸一只手，像托着什么缓缓降落，地府不见天日的穹顶裂开一线微光，银龙在空中剥去鳞甲，吹尽旗鬃，变化作瘦长人身，衣冠皆为磔雷击散，刘令飞随手抓了一件毛氅，握住冰凉凉指尖，将他劈头盖脸一裹。

郑云龙把头扒出来，先看脚下，再看背后，他背后是彼岸，断崖边开满曼珠沙华，像艳红瀑布一泻而下，指了指那一头：“过不去了吗？”

刘令飞说：“你可以走过去试试。”

“算了。”郑云龙把他手抓紧了，“我怕一松手就掉下去。”

“你也怕掉下去？”刘令飞冷笑，冷笑中压着火，“你不就想看看海底吗，邪祟兹于斯长于斯归于斯，你这样下去迟早要到哪儿——喏，看见了吗，全是你们龙的骨头架子。”

他手往下一指，拨开浮在深渊上的瘴气，龙纵身死也不肯歇落，骨架点燃冥火，仍旧在黑暗中一圈又一圈盘旋，断尾断足，甚至没了头颅，脊椎上涌动着黑浆。

郑云龙倒吸一口冷气，看着他的同族们不断试图飞出深渊，却无法越过桥面。许久后才开口道：“它们……全都在这里吗？”

“我不知道，深渊里的东西数不清。自我站在这里，桥梁就已经塌陷，地府看守轮回，如今灵魂无处可去，便落入浊处，终有一天将突破界缘，吞噬人间。”

“所以你才那么精通结界之术？所以你阻止我净化邪祟……”郑云龙声音有点发抖。

“你害怕吗？”刘令飞问。

“害怕。”

“你还要坚持吗？”

郑云龙的眼睛明亮，龙无法流出眼泪，在生成的片刻即被灼干，他的眼睛像流泪那样明亮，让人觉得希望从未死去。

“我还要坚持。”

刘令飞松开手，两人同时向下坠落，在无穷无垠的黑暗中，仿佛是深渊张口向他们扑来，死灵尖叫着从他们身边划过，又转头追随他们下落。郑云龙在失重瞬间就变化龙形，但死灵伸出无数触手，抓住他四肢和龙角，往深渊拖拽，他独身怎能与整个深渊的力量抗衡？刘令飞重重踏落在桥上，身后百殿都猛然亮起鬼火，映得他脸庞如壁龛间手握杀伐的神像。

龙挣扎不休，咆哮着问他：“你说终有一天人间将被吞噬，你为何仍要在台风面前撑起结界？”

刘令飞摊开另一只手，龙鳞已将他掌心灼得焦黑，化作一道银光归还到银龙身上。“我拿你的血浇祭深渊，就能放下这一身腐朽……我连这个都不忍心叫你牺牲，你倒要杀身去救众生？”

“你就留在此处陪陪你同族吧。”

龙张口就要咬他，数道触手从深渊中射出，横过龙吻，把他捆在断桥边上，龙费力地冲就在面前的人龇牙咧嘴：“你敢——你等着，我非拆了你阎罗殿！”

刘令飞笑了一声：“阎罗殿里可有阎王爷？神灵已死，你我都是残余此身罢了。”

他转身走下断桥，消失在百殿阴影之中。

东方明珠迎来了反季节旅游旺季。阔别日光已久，人们从未如此热爱过这座城市，每天都要经过的街景宛如重生，冬天的太阳没有温度，但并不妨碍这一阵“春游”的快乐潮流。接受媒体采访的人凑在镜头前大喊：“我爱他——”，拉起衣服展示纹在小腹的银龙，主持人连忙把画面切走了，仍旧登上热搜。人们又知道什么呢？人们的爱意轻率而狂热，曾将神明送上天空，也任凭他们一文不名地死去。

政府内部会议上，秘书发问：“龙去了哪里？”

刘令飞一如既往在开会的时候玩手机，头也不抬：“不清楚。”

“那天你不是在现场吗？天雷降下之后，邪祟被驱散，龙也不见踪影。”秘书有些紧张，“难道你没来得及出手？”

刘令飞撩起眼皮看他：“你为什么这么相信我？”

“不是相信你，是人民需要希望。”秘书说，“谁能没有指望地活着？”

我啊，不过他转念想想自己应该不叫“活着”了。他把手机丢到桌上：“龙没死。”

秘书还要追问，眼镜男在一边举起手来：“您好，打断一下，既然我们已经掌握了解决降雨问题的原理，我们为什么不可以自己动手？我们只需要通过收集降水来收集那个什么，邪祟因子，再通电进行分解——我看不出有仰仗超自然存在的必要。”

“我赞成这个提议。”刘令飞也懒洋洋把手举了起来。

散会后眼镜男破天荒过来跟他友好交流，对接收集降水的装置运营，这次说“合作愉快”的态度诚恳多了。眼镜男走了，秘书又来拉住他：“你说实话，龙去哪了？”

“我真不知道，通天遁地，穿云入海，他会飞，怎么可能一直待在这里？”

秘书皱着眉头：“他看起来不像这样的人……龙。”

刘令飞拍怕他肩膀：“或许过个几十年，几百年，他想起来就会回来，安心等吧。”

随口被定了个几十年几百年有期徒刑的银龙在桥头翻江倒海，累得呼哧喘气，也没能挣脱半点拘束，瘫倒在断桥上，翻来覆去把此地主人骂完了前世今生，盘踞悬崖最高处的阎罗殿沉默地俯瞰着他，他丧气地想你把我自个儿关在这里，都不来看看我，替我接了天道和人间那么多雷劫的不是你吗？做人做鬼都不能这么反复无常喜怒无定啊——想到这里，突然灵光一闪，缩身再度变化为人，死灵无法察觉变化，竟然让他就这么溜了出来。

靠，我真是个天才。地府居然选了这么傻的一个人掌管。

郑云龙得意了没有几秒钟，在断桥连接的悬崖尽头找到了一节陡峭的石阶，他仰头往上看，龙形尚能看见阎罗殿，人身只能看见黑压压的建筑群。他不敢变回原形，生怕被死灵再次抓住，只好开始一级一级往上爬。地府阴风刺骨，他身上只有刘令飞之前给他的那件毛氅，还赤着脚，摸黑走了怕有几个世纪，冷得浑身都麻了，望望断桥，感觉才完成不到十分之一的路程。找了个有屋顶的偏殿，靠着冰乎乎的柱子，蹲下来把自己裹成一团。

登天难，好歹登升有门。自古以来又有谁逃出死地，重见天日？

他叹了口气，开始考虑万一刘令飞是认真的怎么办，脸埋进毛领子里，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

郑云龙醒过来的时候感觉有人在摸他的额头，他太冷了，皮肤一时很难有触觉。手掌从额头移到他眼睛上，他的睫毛轻轻刷着对方手心，拿开的时候，眼前好像蒙上一层黑纱，只能看见鬼火隐约的青色摇动，他开口正想说话，手指按在他唇上，血液还是温热的，流进四肢百骸，瞬间就把他从冻得半死不活的状态里拉了回来。

手指带着血迹从他唇上划了下去，划过他削薄的下颌，洁白的喉结，被毛氅半掩着的胸膛，软软的肚皮，留下一道在鬼火幻光下近乎黑色的线条，模仿中古时期的献祭。他心脏剧烈跳动，难以自持地想触碰眼前的人，两只死灵冰冷的手抓住他的手腕，紧紧吊在背后的殿柱上。

不仅是两只手，死灵从幽暗中升起，开始抚弄他全身，深入他唇间，他艰难地活动舌头，只是显得在舔舐对方的手指，轻轻扼住喉咙的力量剥夺了他语言的能力，当乳尖也受寒冷接触而挺立时，无数双手握住他的脚踝，爬上因紧张而绷紧的纤长小腿，敏感的膝窝被打开，触碰顺着大腿滑进了私处，他私处长有细密的银色鳞片，被恶劣地反向划动，鳞片微微竖起，他含着手指发出呻吟，龙性虽淫，但自降生以来他从未体验过肉身的愉悦，更不要提之中的甜蜜的折磨。

他渴望所有触碰，但唯一具有温度的那只手只是慢条斯理地继续人体彩绘，任凭他在目不能视的境况中无助地颤抖，死亡的怀抱寒沉，爱意则如剔骨尖刀，万生万象，无法逃脱。

血滴落在他的性器上，带着灼烧打开了他的身体。

刀插进了心脏。

他无法分辨剧痛来自于哪里，所有条件反射的挣扎都失去了力量，脊背猛然弹跳，却像把自己送进对方的牢笼中，隐忍的呼吸喷在他耳边，是他在被随后而来的灭顶快感吞没之前听到的最后声音。

阎罗殿金瓯剥落，琉璃熔碎，郑云龙躺在銮座往上看着藻井，藻井上的龙已经飞走，留下空落落的朱宇翠海。他翻了个身，浑身酸痛，身上盖着的毛氅滑落到地上，他发现自己身上留着无数轻重不一的手印，血纹早已干涸，腿间白浊和鳞片的银色混同，一下子满脸通红，说不清是羞得还是气得，抖身在大殿中便现出龙身，撞破藻井，冲向地府一片混沌的穹顶，穹顶乍然裂开光线，他度过界缘，海水分开，形成直达海面的通道，邪祟在他周身盘旋，无一敢接近。

然后，像郑云龙曾无数次看见的那样，他发现自己飞悬在漆黑恶臭的海面上，头顶是阴云滚滚，面前是了无生气的大地，无穷无尽，满目延伸。


	5. Chapter 5

过去郑云龙没有深入探索过这片荒芜的土地，海边为邪祟侵蚀，变成黑黄交错的泥滩，而更内陆则是满目黄沙，丘陵漫布，巨树和巨兽的尸骨像荒船一样沉陷，过去他从不爱那些没有生命的东西，因此未曾投去一瞥。但现在他越过这些旧日的痕迹，看见一座座废弃的城池，辉煌文明的残骸甚至没有被时间完全摧毁，龙驾风而行，何止千里万里，墓碑般的城池也何止千重万重，没有任何生命能走出这片荒漠。

好在他也并不希望有出路，他只是凭借心中牵绊的一丝执念，在废墟中寻找归处。

人工驱雨计划已经制定好，三道司负责反转魔都结界，把邪祟由大地抽上天空，刘令飞的小副手笑脸过来帮他的忙，却发现自家老大显得非常气定神闲：“哥，你修为什么时候又突破了？”

刘令飞回答：“严谨一点，不叫突破，叫解除封印。”

“所以墨镜才是本体是吗？”笑脸无语，“下一步你是不是就要做新世界的神了？”

刘令飞露出一个孺子可教的微笑。

反转开始，结界被逐渐染成黑色，也终于在庇护多年的人们面前现出形态，这种黑与阴雨天的晦暗不同，当它升上天空，一切尚存的光源都被吞没，而为了蓄积足够的电能，城市用电被统一管理，除了临时建起的数百座放电高塔，不再对任何单位供电，人们纷纷走到户外，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中仰望电塔尖端凝聚的电光，星空从未离大地如此之近，你不知道下一秒它们将带来新生，亦或是彻底的陨落。

当邪祟在结界顶端汇合时，指挥中心在耳机里说：“放电开始。”

高塔尖端的电光同一时间收缩，随即形成射向高空的电舌，因高空中的黑暗无法被观测，只有当电接触到结界并激起爆炸时，才能判断它们确实命中了目标，而非就此逸散在宇宙中。顷刻间，上海的高空形成了一场烟花秀的绝佳观赏布景，又像人类对这漫长雨季的一次报复。耳机问道：“三道司的结界还能坚持吗？”

“可以。”刘令飞听起来气都没喘。今天他又穿着他超爱的那件花衬衫，闪烁的电光不时投射在他身上，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着高空。

笑脸站在他旁边，一起安静地行注目礼，不知道过了多久，他犹豫地开口道：“嗯……你觉得邪祟浓度有减少吗？”

刘令飞回答起来还是那么镇定：“没有。”

“靠，那你站这儿看着！”笑脸顿时着急起来，冲出去就想通知指挥中心，刘令飞在后面叫他：“别跑了——人类活动造成的邪祟，怎么可能为人类驱散？”

“你早就知道这个办法行不通，那你干什么还要配合？”笑脸瞪大眼睛，努力想在时明时暗中看清刘令飞的表情，他发现自己从未认真观察过上司的眼睛，出于本能，所有人都避开与三道观察司的司长对视。

刘令飞轻轻地说：“我早就知道台风会登陆，我为什么还要撑起这座结界？”

耳机在声嘶力竭地咆哮：“取消反转！把这个反转的结界再给我反转！电能储备跟不上了！”

“无法取消了。”刘令飞把耳机摘下来，咆哮震得他脑子里都嗡嗡直响，他也有点控制不住提高了音量，“哪有什么东西能反转两次啊！”

“会怎么样？”笑脸笑不出来，“电能供应中断后会怎么样？”

这个问题不需要回答，烟花放完了。

电光逐一减弱，流窜在天空中的只剩下它们最后的噼啪声，随即为四面恐惧的尖叫淹没，在即将彻底坠入黑暗之前，人们可以看到结界就像水蒸气冷却后的天花板，布满了令人不适的密集凸起，不过邪祟不是什么温温热的小水滴，只会在你额头发间吧嗒一下，当这些巨大的“水滴”坠落下来，将会砸穿建筑，桥梁，人的脑袋，一直到大地极深之处。

极深之处，本来也就这么黑暗。

有人在黑暗中发出了一声叹息。

穹顶高处，绽开了一道光。滋啦啦的闪电争先恐后刺穿裂缝，好像谁敲碎了蛋壳，于是天地都从中流出，迎来新生。与人类创造的闪电相比，它们五色斑斓，跳跃着种种想象力无法触及的美丽颜色，邪祟为之消解，溃不成军，黑暗的幕布从顶端塌陷，光一直流向大地，突如其来的明亮视野使每个人都泪流满面，埋藏在本能之中，人类被教会对着阳光落泪。

而在渐渐散开的云层中，银龙引领着所有闪电轻快地飞翔，本应将他置之死地的磔雷此刻却像对他没有丝毫影响，他坠落人间的时候像拖着彗尾，最终又拖着彗尾飞向远方。这一刻瑰奇的景象，将留在这个时代往后无数的梦境中。

刘令飞在沿着海堤散步，不是邪祟之海，而是冬天显得格外清澈的东海，城市忙着庆祝游行，这一片荒凉的海堤没有其他人。

但也不是就只有他一个人。银龙从海里偷偷摸摸探出头，现在他出现在哪里就容易引起轰动，刘令飞对他说：“起来吧，半个人都没有。”

郑云龙一边落到地上，变化人形，一边点着头：“我可能不是人，但你确实不是人。”

他扯开领口给刘令飞看自己脖子上过去了好几天还发红的手印：“你就不会下手轻一点！”

“我向来都手狠的。”刘令飞拉过他的手，用力捏了捏，郑云龙没有把手抽出来，眼睛一如火焰燃尽，现出谜底。

“我要是没能找到你……一切真的会就此毁灭吗？”

刘令飞只是笑，阎罗殿塌了房顶，不再那么吓人，还有点滑稽。他放开郑云龙的手，留下微微发烫的痕迹。

“去吧，来日风云跌堕，万蛊噬身——这是你的命，我原本想说，和我再没有关系。”

他眼睛里倒映着天光：“我就在海边，要记得回来。”

这就是2018年的冬天。


	6. Chapter 6

过去郑云龙没有深入探索过这片荒芜的土地，海边为邪祟侵蚀，变成黑黄交错的泥滩，而更内陆则是满目黄沙，丘陵漫布，巨树和巨兽的尸骨像荒船一样沉陷，过去他从不爱那些没有生命的东西，因此未曾投去一瞥。但现在他越过这些旧日的痕迹，看见一座座废弃的城池，辉煌文明的残骸甚至没有被时间完全摧毁，龙驾风而行，何止千里万里，墓碑般的城池也何止千重万重，没有任何生命能走出这片荒漠。

好在他也并不希望有出路，他只是凭借心中牵绊的一丝执念，在废墟中寻找归处。

人工驱雨计划已经制定好，三道司负责反转魔都结界，把邪祟由大地抽上天空，刘令飞的小副手笑脸过来帮他的忙，却发现自家老大显得非常气定神闲：“哥，你修为什么时候又突破了？”

刘令飞回答：“严谨一点，不叫突破，叫解除封印。”

“所以墨镜才是本体是吗？”笑脸无语，“下一步你是不是就要做新世界的神了？”

刘令飞露出一个孺子可教的微笑。

反转开始，结界被逐渐染成黑色，也终于在庇护多年的人们面前现出形态，这种黑与阴雨天的晦暗不同，当它升上天空，一切尚存的光源都被吞没，而为了蓄积足够的电能，城市用电被统一管理，除了临时建起的数百座放电高塔，不再对任何单位供电，人们纷纷走到户外，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中仰望电塔尖端凝聚的电光，星空从未离大地如此之近，你不知道下一秒它们将带来新生，亦或是彻底的陨落。

当邪祟在结界顶端汇合时，指挥中心在耳机里说：“放电开始。”

高塔尖端的电光同一时间收缩，随即形成射向高空的电舌，因高空中的黑暗无法被观测，只有当电接触到结界并激起爆炸时，才能判断它们确实命中了目标，而非就此逸散在宇宙中。顷刻间，上海的高空形成了一场烟花秀的绝佳观赏布景，又像人类对这漫长雨季的一次报复。耳机问道：“三道司的结界还能坚持吗？”

“可以。”刘令飞听起来气都没喘。今天他又穿着他超爱的那件花衬衫，闪烁的电光不时投射在他身上，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着高空。

笑脸站在他旁边，一起安静地行注目礼，不知道过了多久，他犹豫地开口道：“嗯……你觉得邪祟浓度有减少吗？”

刘令飞回答起来还是那么镇定：“没有。”

“靠，那你站这儿看着！”笑脸顿时着急起来，冲出去就想通知指挥中心，刘令飞在后面叫他：“别跑了——人类活动造成的邪祟，怎么可能为人类驱散？”

“你早就知道这个办法行不通，那你干什么还要配合？”笑脸瞪大眼睛，努力想在时明时暗中看清刘令飞的表情，他发现自己从未认真观察过上司的眼睛，出于本能，所有人都避开与三道观察司的司长对视。

刘令飞轻轻地说：“我早就知道台风会登陆，我为什么还要撑起这座结界？”

耳机在声嘶力竭地咆哮：“取消反转！把这个反转的结界再给我反转！电能储备跟不上了！”

“无法取消了。”刘令飞把耳机摘下来，咆哮震得他脑子里都嗡嗡直响，他也有点控制不住提高了音量，“哪有什么东西能反转两次啊！”

“会怎么样？”笑脸笑不出来，“电能供应中断后会怎么样？”

这个问题不需要回答，烟花放完了。

电光逐一减弱，流窜在天空中的只剩下它们最后的噼啪声，随即为四面恐惧的尖叫淹没，在即将彻底坠入黑暗之前，人们可以看到结界就像水蒸气冷却后的天花板，布满了令人不适的密集凸起，不过邪祟不是什么温温热的小水滴，只会在你额头发间吧嗒一下，当这些巨大的“水滴”坠落下来，将会砸穿建筑，桥梁，人的脑袋，一直到大地极深之处。

极深之处，本来也就这么黑暗。

有人在黑暗中发出了一声叹息。

穹顶高处，绽开了一道光。滋啦啦的闪电争先恐后刺穿裂缝，好像谁敲碎了蛋壳，于是天地都从中流出，迎来新生。与人类创造的闪电相比，它们五色斑斓，跳跃着种种想象力无法触及的美丽颜色，邪祟为之消解，溃不成军，黑暗的幕布从顶端塌陷，光一直流向大地，突如其来的明亮视野使每个人都泪流满面，埋藏在本能之中，人类被教会对着阳光落泪。

而在渐渐散开的云层中，银龙引领着所有闪电轻快地飞翔，本应将他置之死地的磔雷此刻却像对他没有丝毫影响，他坠落人间的时候像拖着彗尾，最终又拖着彗尾飞向远方。这一刻瑰奇的景象，将留在这个时代往后无数的梦境中。

刘令飞在沿着海堤散步，不是邪祟之海，而是冬天显得格外清澈的东海，城市忙着庆祝游行，这一片荒凉的海堤没有其他人。

但也不是就只有他一个人。银龙从海里偷偷摸摸探出头，现在他出现在哪里就容易引起轰动，刘令飞对他说：“起来吧，半个人都没有。”

郑云龙一边落到地上，变化人形，一边点着头：“我可能不是人，但你确实不是人。”

他扯开领口给刘令飞看自己脖子上过去了好几天还发红的手印：“你就不会下手轻一点！”

“我向来都手狠的。”刘令飞拉过他的手，用力捏了捏，郑云龙没有把手抽出来，眼睛一如火焰燃尽，现出谜底。

“我要是没能找到你……一切真的会就此毁灭吗？”

刘令飞只是笑，阎罗殿塌了房顶，不再那么吓人，还有点滑稽。他放开郑云龙的手，留下微微发烫的痕迹。

“去吧，来日风云跌堕，万蛊噬身——这是你的命，我原本想说，和我再没有关系。”

他眼睛里倒映着天光：“我就在海边，要记得回来。”

这就是2018年的冬天。


End file.
